Amber Alerte
by Hedleyen
Summary: OS. Renesmée se fait kidnapper. Ce jour sera marqué dans sa mémoire ... A jamais.  Hommage à Amber Hagerman.  Tous humains.


Une grande note que j'apprécierais que vous lisiez :

Cet OS est là, et c'est grâce à un film. Premièrement, j'ai été bouleversé par ce film, par la mère d'Amber .. A la fin, c'était marqué que ce film était tiré d'une histoire vraie. J'ai fait le maximum de recherches sur internet, pour connaître l'histoire réelle et pas seulement son adaptation..

Cet OS est là pour rendre hommage à cette adolescence, morte, Amber Hagerman **{Qui aurait eu 25 ans, aujourd'hui. |25 novembre|}.** A sa mère et à d'autres parents, qui ont su élevé leurs voix et que l'amber alerte naisse. Aux policiers qui font tout leur maximum pour retrouver ses enfants en bonne santé..

Mais surtout, à tous ces enfants et même adultes, disparus à jamais ..

Et si les Etats d'Unis est le premier pays à l'avoir mis en place et que, malheureusement, il est le plus fréquemment utilisé là bas, en France aussi, on s'en sert, depuis juillet 2006.

Bref, j'aurais tant à dire là-dessus ...

La première partie est celle concernant Amber (c'est ce qui s'est passé, d'après les informations du film et d'internet) La deuxième concerne Renesmée.

* * *

><p>Un enlèvement, une mort qui bouleverse l'Amérique .. Un plan mis en place, Amber Alerte .. Des centaines d'enfants sauvés grâce à ça ..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 13 janvier 1996, 15 heures 26<strong>

Amber et Richy Hagerman faisaient du vélo près de chez leur grand-mère... Amber étant l'ainée, sa mère, Donna, lui avait dit de bien faire attention à son frère et revenir directement chez leur mamie.

La jeune fille tenu seulement deux minutes, et abandonna son petit frère de six ans pour prendre une autre route...

Elle voulait aller au vieux bâtiment de sa ville pour y jouer... Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se déplaça jusqu'à là-bas.

Si la jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année avait mieux scruté les alentours, elle aurait vu cette voiture, cette camionnette noire, avec à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui l'observait et la suivait depuis cinq minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>15 heures 40<strong>

- Richy ! Où est ta sœur ? Demanda sa mère

- Elle a préféré prendre un autre chemin, répondit Richy

- Je vais aller voir, affirma le grand-père et en montant dans sa voiture, il se dit que sa fille s'inquiétait trop pour ses enfants

* * *

><p><strong>16 heures<strong>

- C'est eux !

Donna sortit de la maison et s'approcha de son père qui sortait de sa camionnette...

- Hé ! Elle est où Amber ? Demanda la mère en regardant aux alentours à la recherche de sa fille

Son père releva la tête, et Donna remarqua de suite l'air grave qui semblait coller à son visage. Il baissa la tête et retenu ses larmes avec difficulté... _Sa petite-fille .._

- Chérie ..

- Wow .. Tu commences à me faire peur, Papa.

- On sera là... Je.. On sera là. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée par son mal

- Papa ?

Donna chercha une explication pour le comportement de son père, et l'inquiétude se sentait déjà dans sa voix.

- Je suis désolé .. Il..

- Où est ma fille ?

C'est quand les yeux de Donna croisèrent les yeux du grand père, qu'elle comprit. Elle s'accrocha à la veste de son père et souffla :

- Dit moi que non... Ma fille .. Mon trésor.. Amber..

Maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. Elle, elle s'écroula et essayait de se débattre de l'étreinte de son père.

- Ma fille .. Il.. Ma fille... C'est pas possible... Non !

Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent d'elles même et le murmure du retraité fut sourd pour Donna.

- Il y a une enquête, la police .. Ils vont la retrouver...

* * *

><p><strong>21 heures<strong>

« Vous devez savoir qu'après trois heures... Les chances de..

- Non ! Non !

- Madame... Statistiquement, votre fille...

- Statistiquement ? Amber n'est pas un statistique ! Elle est brillante, elle fait tout pour être la meilleure... Elle veut devenir médecin, elle veut sauver des vies alors qu'elle n'a que dix ans... Elle... Elle n'entre pas dans les statistiques... Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme tout le monde et que...

- Madame ..

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Trois filles, oui mais...

- Vous arrivez à imaginer une vie sans eux ? Sans leurs sourires quand elles sont heureuses ? Sans leur innocence pour celles qui sont jeunes ? Sans leurs moues quand elles font un caprice ? Sans leurs rires qui font vibrer la maison ? Amber est différente des autres enfants... Elle n'entre pas dans des statistiques, non.

- Selon une étude réalisée par le Département de la justice des États-Unis, 74 pourcents des enfants enlevés et retrouvés morts ont été assassinés au cours des trois premières heures suivant leur enlèvement ..

- Elle ..

- Ca fait plus de cinq heures... »

L'espoir disparaissait au fil des heures.. Le quatrième jour, l'enquête de recherches se termina..

Un joggeur l'avait retrouvé sous un pont, dans la forée, nu et égorgé...

Et même si le combat de la mère d'Amber aurait pu paraître terminer... Sa fille étant morte.

C'était faux.

Elle se battrait. Encore plus qu'avant. Pour les enfants des Êtats-Unis... Pour qu'ils restent en vie.

Et elle réussit.. Ils réussirent.. Des enfants furent sauvés grâce à ces parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeudi 4 Avril 2011, 7 heures 21<strong>

- Allez, maman ! S'te plait !

- J'ai dit non, Nessie.

- Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Pour moi !

- J'ai dit non !

- Ne vis pas dans le passé, Maman ! Vois le futur !

- Chéri, occupes toi de ta fille ! Répondit Bella à son mari

- Ah parce que tu n'es pas ma mère ? Demanda sa fille

- Mhmh... marmona la patriarche de la famille

- Edward réveilles toi ! le secoua sa femme

- Moui ? murmura-t-il

- Boulot, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Crie pas.

- A quelle heure tu t'es couché hier ?

- Hm.. Vingt-deux heures..

- Non, pas l'heure à laquelle a commencer le match, l'heure à laquelle tu t'es couché, pour dormir.. Pouffa Bella

-Mère.. Par déduction, Père Edward ne s'est point couché puisqu'il vient sûrement de se reveiller... Sur notre table alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner... Commença Renesmée, mettant en pratique le langage 'soutenu' qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela dépend de la version que vous apportez au verbe coucher, cela s'entend. Pour moi-même-

- Bell's... Tu as fait quoi à ta fille ?

- Question de simple compréhension orale : Qui sont mes parents ?

- Nessie ! La gronda sa mère

- Oh ça va ! Je dois réviser, moi ! Parce que je bosse, moi ! Dit-t-elle en fusillant du regard sa mère

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je porte la vie, moi !

- Oh si, ça se remarque !

- Nessie !

- Stop ! Cria Edward

- Désolée.

- Désolée.

- Maintenant explications.

- Maintenant boulot.

- J'peux pas sécher ? Demanda la collégienne, en faisant une mou suppliante

- T'as une interrogation alors non ! Refusa sa mère

- Demain comme je n'ai pas d'interro de prévu, je pourrais sécher et rester dans mon lit bien chaud avec une couette bien chaude aussi ? Rêva la première

- Il se pourrait qu'il y aye des interrogations surprises.

- Après demain ?

- Après demain ce sera samedi...

- Haha, le week-end. Il a mis du temps à venir celui là..

- Bon Nessie en voiture !

- Mais-

- J'ai déjà dit non !

- S'te plait, maman que j'aime à la folie !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez s'il te plait, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

- Je.. Bon oui..

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

- Bon allez, tu files !

Renesmée prit son sac, enfila son écharpe et embrassa ses deux parents sur la joue avant de quitter leur maison pour rejoindre le collège.

- Tu tombes toujours dans le piège ! S'exclama Edward

- Non ! Enfin peut être..

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures trente.

- Merde ! Je suis en retard !

- Messieurs n'avait qu'à ne pas regarder la télé jusqu'à je ne sais pas quelle heure !

Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré à enfiler son manteau et à chercher les clés de la voiture..

- Poche droite de ton jean.

- Merci ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, suivant sa fille mais la voix de sa femme l'arrêta :

- Tu ne te douches pas ?

- Bella !

- Ah non, tu files à la douche !

- Je suis à la bourre, là.

- On est jeudi ! Donc.. Tu commences à neuf heures.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Et quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand tu me réveilles avant l'heure !

- C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de situation !

- Ouais ben... Merci. Grogna-t-il en montant l'escalier

- Tut tut !

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Tu dois suivre Renesmée !

- Quoi ?

- On en a déjà parlé. Je veux juste savoir avec qui elle va en cours... Connaitre ses amis et puis-

- Et puis rien du tout ! Elle a le droit à une vie privé !

- Mais on est ces parents !

- Elle a le droit à de la liberté !

Bella souffla, s'assit et essaya une dernière tentative :

- C'est juste que... Je voulais savoir si elle avait un copain, qui il était... Enfin tu vois... Mais bon, je peux comprendre que ça ne t'intéresse pas... Oublions ça...

Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Edward qui étaient complètement troublés.

- Je n'avais pas pensé au copain.

Et il disparut, ce n'est que quand sa femme entendit le bruit de la voiture qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné ...

- Tu tombes toujours dans le piège. rigola-t-elle

* * *

><p><strong>7 heures 35<strong>

Edward Cullen fit la rue que devait emprunter sa fille dans tous les sens... Il fit la ville entière –Forks n'étant pas non plus immense, c'était l'avantage- mais ne la trouva nulle part..

Pris d'un doute, il repassa par chez lui, se lava et s'habilla, tout ça en fixant sa femme qui dormait tranquillement sur leur lit... Il lui embrassa le front et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa voiture.. Après avoir mit le contact, il partit en direction de son lieu de travail, le collège de Forks.

Quand il arriva et après s'être garer, il fila dans le bureau des surveillants..

- Ma fille ? Renesmée Cullen, elle est là ?

- Euh non... Commença une des femmes en regardant une liste, on était sur le point d'appeler votre femme pour...

- Elle n'est pas chez nous. La coupa sèchement Edward

- Comment ?

- Je... Putain.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tique nerveux.

« Prévenez moi si elle arrive dans quelques minutes, d'accord ?

- Oui oui bien sûr. »

Il referma la porte et monta les quelques étages, arrivant à sa salle de classe, il l'ouvrit d'un geste rajeur, et s'enferma dedans...

- Après tout, elle a peut être changé de chemin et elle est un peu en retard...

Cette pensée fut contré rapidement.

- Elle n'a jamais été en retard... Et j'ai fait toute la ville.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha en voyant le numéro de sa maison.

- Edward ? T'as vu Nessie ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Jacob vient de m'appeler et il s'inquiète, elle n'est pas venu au lieu de leur rendez-vous enfin..

- Lui, je l'ai croisé...

- Et Renesmée ? Elle est au collège ?

- Non mais... Elle doit avoir pris un autre chemin.

- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Elle n'a pas de raison, et puis Jacob venait de lui envoyant un message, elle a dit qu'elle arrivait ! Elle n'a pas pris d'autre chemin ! Et elle n'est pas au collège !

- Chérie, calme toi.. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, d'accord ? Calme toi..

- Je ne sais pas où est ma fille et tu veux que je me calme ! J'aurais dû l'accompagner et merde !

- Calme toi, respire... Inspire... Zen... Si elle n'est pas là dans une demi-heure, j'appellerais la police.

- Appeler la police ? Non mais... Tu crois qu'elle..

- Je ne crois rien.. On va attendre un peu, ok ?

- Non non ! Appelle tout de suite ! Si jamais elle s'est fait enlever, les minutes comptent ! Appelle !

- Chérie, ça ne sert à rien de stresser... Elle va arriver.

- J'appelle si tu ne le fais pas ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Elle devrait être là !

- Elle a eu un contre temps ! Peut-être qu'une de ses amies est partit la chercher et elles ont trop discutées alors...

- Tu as qu'à demander si certaines sont absentes ! Tu ne commences à qu'a neuf heures !

- Je vais le faire, je te rappelle après, je t'aime.

Il raccrocha directement et repartit dans le bureau d'avant, toujours pressant, il recroisa la même surveillante, Tanya et lui demanda :

- Il y a des absents aujourd'hui ?

- Ben oui, comme tous les jours... Ces enfants... Pouffa-t-elle

- Justifiés ?

- Oui. Leurs parents ont appelés, à part une mais c'était prévu.

- Merci.

- De rien. Oh Edward du nouveau pour votre fille ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et appela sa femme directement. Tampis si les élèves le voyaient.

- Alors ?

- Je rentre à la maison et on appelle la police.

- Tu crois que.. Qu'elle a fugué ?

- Non.. Mais dans un sens, c'est ce que j'espère..Ça serait plus simple de la retrouver...

- Je t'attends.

* * *

><p><strong>8 heures 25 <strong>

Les policiers de Forks s'étaient installés chez les Cullen, leurs posant des questions.

- Avez-vous des ennemis ?

- Non .. Je ne vois pas et puis.. Personne ne pourrait faire ça.

- Ecoutez, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, c'est simplement au cas où.

- Ma fille a disparu et vous ne savez pas où elle est ! Fermez là alors !

- Calmez vous, madame. On la retrouvera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? On est à Forks, il gèle ! Ma fille est dehors avec je ne sais pas qui ! Vous imaginez si... Si un malade l'avait kidnappé, vous imaginez ? Ou vous êtes sans cœur ?

- Chérie, monte te coucher.. Je viendrais te voir quand on aura plus d'information.

- Que je monte me coucher ? Ma fille, elle, est dehors ! Et tu veux que je dorme ! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Edward ?

- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, Bella. Respire calmement et rassis toi.

- Ceci explique cela si elle est enceinte.. Chuchota le shérif

- Appelle Charlie. Répondit Bella en le fusillant du regard

- Chérie...

- Appelle mon père. Tu m'entends, appelle le.

- Mais il.. Il a été muté et..

- Et sa petite fille a disparu, alors Charlie Swan va ramener son cul ici, tout de suite.

- Charlie Swan.. C'est votre père ? Bredouilla le shérif, qui avait tout d'un coup blanchit

- Non, c'est mon frère. Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit mon père ? Vous allez bouger votre cul plus vite et retrouver ma fille plus rapidement si c'est le cas ?

- Je..

- Il pourrait facilement vous faire virer, vous le savez ?

- Charlie Swan ne fera jamais ça.

- Non bien sûr. Charlie Swan, le grand shérif, le juste, le bon ! Seulement .. Là ça concerne sa petite fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, vous voyez... Je suis sûre que si il passait un petit coup de fils, très rapidement vous.. menaca-t-elle

- Nous allons tous nous mettre sur cette affaire, madame. Nous allons la retrouver.

Jacob partit aussitôt, courant presque à sa voiture pour prévenir ses collègues.

- Préviens Charlie. Dit la maman en grinçant les dents

- Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un an, Bella. Vous vous êtes brouillés la dernière fois, alors ..

- Alors ça concerne Nessie ! Il ne me fera pas faux bond ! Il tient à elle !

Edward s'isola un peu, sortit son téléphone et appela Charlie, comme il l'avait deviné, il tomba sur sa boite de messagerie :

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Charlie Swan. Laissez votre message après le bip sonore.

- Charlie, écoutez, je sais que la situation est délicate entre ma femme et vous. Mais là ça concerne Renesmée, elle a disparu. On a vraiment besoin de vous. Les policiers ne sont pas vraiment bons.. Ils ne sont pas comme vous, Charlie. Alors je vous en supplie, revenez à Forks. Pour Nessie, votre petite fille. »

Quelques minutes après cet appel, Jacob apprit qu'un voisin avait vu une jeune fille et un homme assez agé marché ensemble avant de monter en voiture. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété, croyant qu'ils étaient frère et sœur... Le voisin fut interrogé et il fit une description physique de l'adolescente et de son kidnappeur. Un autre policier lui montra une photo récente de Renesmée et il répondit :

- Oui oui, c'est elle. J'en suis sûr.

Jacob ravala sa salive avant de s'enfoncer dans la maison..

- Madame et messieurs Cullen, je..

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Non.. Un voisin a aperçu une adolescente et un homme d'une trentaine d'année et.. Il l'a identifié comme étant votre fille.

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce, laissant les parents digérer cette phrase..

La fugue était maintenant écarté.. Renesmée Cullen avait été kidnappé.

« J'aurais pas dû accepter.. Elle sera avec nous si je l'avais emmené.. C'est de ma faute, Edward.. Nessie.. »

Charlie Swan venait de se garer devant leur maison et descendit à une vitesse folle, il arriva dans le salon, sans même prendre la peine de saluer n'importe qui :

- Est-ce qu'ils...

Il fut couper par Bella qui avait relevé les yeux et venait de se rendre compte que devant elle se tenait son père..

Elle se leva et l'enlaça avant de dire :

- Papa, retrouve la.. Je t'en supplie.. Retrouve ma fille.

Il la serra maladroitement en lui promettant de la retrouver, il se dégagea pour aller parler à Jacob :

- Vous avez déclenché l'Amber alerte ?

- La quoi ?

- Bande d'insconcient. Vous êtes flic ou secrétaire ?

- Flic, messieurs.

- Alors prouvez le. Restez pas sur un banc, il y a une vie en jeu.

- La vie de votre petite-fille, je vais trouver une solution.

- Vous savez messieurs Black, j'aurais réagi de la même façon si ça aurait été une inconnue. Même les inconnus n'ayant pas de lien de sang avec moi ont le droit de vivre. Même un enfant, surtout un enfant. Je pense même que si ça aurait été une inconnu, vous auriez déjà mon poing dans la figure pour ne pas avoir déclenché cette alerte, que vous ne connaissez même pas.

- C'est-à-dire qu'à Forks, on..

- N'est pas habitué à ça ? Mauvaise réponse. Les kidnappings sont partout. Miniscule comme grande ville. C'est pareil pour les meurtres et autres crimes. Si vous vouliez vous cacher ici parce que vous n'aurez pas de responsabilité trop énorme, comme la vie de quelqu'un entre vos mains, vous aviez tord. L'injustice est partout, votre bataille c'est de la combattre pas de la fuir.

- Je suis désolé .. Je vais aller faire des recherches sur cette alerte.

- Pas besoin. Je m'en occupe. Mon équipe arrive. D'ici là dépêchez-vous de me dire tout ce que vous savez.

- Mais je..

- Que ce soit clair, dans cette affaire, vous servirez le café.

- Mais je suis le-

- Je ne mettrais pas en jeu la vie de Renesmée avec votre incompétence.

* * *

><p><strong>9 heures 47 :<strong>

- La radio, la télévision, les sites sociaux, les gares, les aéroports, cette photo doit circuler partout., commença Charlie Swan en leur donnant une photocopie d'une photo récente de sa petite-fille. Maintenant notez bien : Il s'agit de Renesmée Cullen si vous ne l'aviez toujours pas retenu. Elle portait au moment du kidnapping, un jean foncé et un pull vert clair, elle est rousse, les cheveux longs et un peu frisés, assez grande, et mince. Elle a donc disparu ce matin, sa disparition a été signalé par un voisin, à 7 heures 40, il a vu un homme grand, dans les trente ans, blanc, la prendre de force et l'emmener dans sa voiture, à savoir un kat-kat noir. Après vous donnez le numéro de téléphone de la police de Forks. Voilà, des questions ? Ah non ! Evidemment, vous allez prévenir les autorités, et tout ça très rapidement.

Il se tourna vers son équipe, connaissant la procédure par cœur à force de l'avoir travailler.

Il savait qu'un jour il se verrait obliger de déclencher l'Amber Alerte, il était flic pour ça, pour sauver des vies. Ce qu'il pensait moins par contre, c'était que ce serait pour sa petite-fille..

Mais il avait confiance en son équipe. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient alors ?

* * *

><p><strong>10 heures 14<strong>

Rosalie Cullen cria d'exaspération en voyant l'écran noir de sa télé.. En pleine série télé, de plus.

Mais soudain, l'image d'une jeune fille apparut, entourée de noir et rouge...

_Renesmée Cullen .._

Elle ne put voir que cela puisque ces yeux se brouillèrent.

La rage s'empara d'elle et sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, Rosalie prit son portable et composa le numéro de son beau-frère :

- Dit moi que ce n'est pas elle. Dit moi que ce n'est pas elle. Dit moi-

- Allô ?

- Edward ! Par pitié ! Dit moi qu'il existe une autre adolescente que ce n'est pas elle ! Ou qu'ils viennent de la retrouver ! Qu'ils l'ont retrouvé ! Qu'elle-

- Rose.. De quoi tu parles ?

- La télé. A la télé, il passe une photo de Nessie.. Et c'est elle, j'en suis sûre ! C'est elle, Edward ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Elle s'est faîte enlevé.. Charlie est-

Elle raccrocha brutalement, se collant au mur et pleura... _Sa nièce._

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la famille était au courant et, elle, elle posa un pied à terre, se trouvant devant la maison de sa nièce ..

* * *

><p><strong>10 heures 52 :<strong>

Point de vue de Renesmée :

36. 37. 38. 39. 40.

Cela allait faire dix minutes qu'il était partis, m'ayant enfermé au préalable.

Je tremble comme une feuille, ma main gauche me lance. Et je suis terrifiée par le futur.

Et soudain, je vois une silhouette se déplacer vers moi, ouvrir la porte et me prendre brutalement dans ses bras.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire qui c'est avec des preuves mais à cet instant, je perdis connaissance.

C'était James, j'en suis sûre.

* * *

><p><strong>11 heures 32 :<strong>

A chaque pas dans sa maison, Bella Swan sursautait.. Elle levait la tête, espérant apercevoir un sourire sur un visage.. Un mot à peine murmuré.. _Retrouvée._

Ces larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, mais elle restait dans son silence..

La main d'Edward lui serrait la sienne, alors que son autre main à elle, se posait sur son ventre de ces huit-mois..

Un petit-garçon.. Un petit-frère..

Rapidement, les scénarios de l'enfance de son futur fils apparurent..

Et dans chaque image, elle se voyait raconter qu'il aurait dû avoir une grande-sœur merveilleuse, mais qu'elle était au ciel maintenant.. Que la vie pouvait être terriblement cruelle, injuste mais qu'on n'avait pas le choix.

Ces pleurs devinrent bruyants et elle enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux.. Alors que la pression exercé par Edward augmentait..

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit son mari se lever et par conséquent lâcher sa main..

Elle leva la tête et sentit son père la fixait..

- Renesmée est en pleine santé..

- Vo-us l'avez.. Retrouvé ? Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ? Êtes-ce que vous êtes sûrs ?

- Aussi sur que je l'ai serré dans mes bras, ma puce ..

- Ma fille est en vie.. Elle est hors de danger alors.. Est-ce qu'il a.. Est-ce qu'il l'a..

- Elle est à l'hôpital, pour l'instant...Mais non.

- Mais ... Tu l'as vu, tu le sais.. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu..

- Il ne l'a pas touché, Isabella. Je le serais sinon, fait-moi confiance.

Tous dans la salle s'étaient relevés et Jasper prit la parole, annonçant qu'il conduirait.

Le chemin jusqu'à Renesmée était silencieux, Bella pianotant sur son portable, informant Jacob, ses parents, Alice et Emmett, que sa fille était retrouvée, en vie.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et se précipitèrent vers l'accueil, demandant le numéro de la chambre de Renesmée Cullen.

- 28, mais vous ne devez pas-

Elle se coupa elle-même en découvrant qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis.

Ils allaient toquer à la porte, quand Carlisle Cullen en sortit, rappelant à Bella qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir Esmée que Nessie était vivante.

- Vous pouvez aller la voir, deux à la fois.

Bella et Rosalie s'enfoncèrent dans la chambre blanche, pendant que Carlisle répondait aux questions de Jasper et Edward. La maman prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda sa marraine

- Je... Ça va, mentit Renesmée, ne voulant pas les inquiéter alors qu'ils savaient tous que c'était faux, je suis en vie .. C'est le plus important.

- On a eu tellement peur .. murmura Bella alors qu'elle serrait encore plus sa fille contre elle

Renesmée ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier les images de son enlèvement de sa tête, tentant de se persuader qu'ils ne faisaient pas exprès de poser des questions qui la touchaient.

« On a eu tellement peur. » Et elle, elle n'avait pas eu peur, peut-être ? Est-ce qu'elle était sereine quand il avait commencé à la menacer de la tuer si elle hurlait ? Bien sûr que non.

Fatiguée émotionnellement et physiquement, elle s'endormit.. Sa peur de revoir son kidnappeur se métamorphosant dans ces cauchemars.

* * *

><p><strong>15 heures <strong>

S'assurant que Renesmée dormait, les deux femmes sortirent, et trouvèrent Charlie et Carlisle devant la porte, alors que Jasper et Edward, eux, entraient, le visage grave.

- Il a été arrêté ?

- Oui, James Morrison, il était recherché par la police pour viol et meurtre sur une-

- Charlie, je pense que ça suffit. Fit Rosalie voyant Bella au bord des larmes

Le nommé s'insulta mentalement, c'était sa petite-fille qui venait de vivre les pires heures de sa vie, sa fille à qui il devait expliquer la situation, et il perdait ses moyens.

- Vous l'avez trouvé comment ? murmura sa fille, alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de tremblait

- Ils se sont arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute, il achetait à manger pendant qu'elle était enfermé dans la voiture, un homme l'a reconnu grâce au message d'alerte sur la radio et a directement appelé la police.

- Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle a-

- Elle a été admis en état de choc, elle a plusieurs doigts cassés, mais sinon .. Elle va bien.

- On peut la ramener à la maison, alors ?

- Non, nous allons la garder cette nuit, et sûrement une ou deux autres. De plus, elle sera mieux ici.

- L'Amber Alerte a fait son travail, prévenir la population. Seulement .. C'est passé sur les grandes chaines .. Attends-toi à une ruée de journaliste.

Et en effet, en sortant de l'hôpital, Rosalie et Jasper –Les deux parents étant restés avec leur fille- remarquèrent plusieurs caméras fixés sur eux. Cela se passerait comme ça jusqu'au procès, avait dit Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 25 Novembre 2011 :<strong>

Point de vue de Renesmée :

Je ne l'avais pas connu, nous avions plus de dix ans d'écart, pourtant j'y pensais. Et je savais que ma mère aussi.

J'avais repris le collège, le procès c'était terminé le mois dernier et _James _était en prison. Pour longtemps, très longtemps. Les journalistes avaient décampés de Forks après le résultat du procès. Les reportages sur ce qui c'était passer m'avaient paralysés, m'empêchant de tourner la page.

_25 ans .. Si la vie était moins injuste, elle aurait fêté ses vingt-cinq ans. Mais non, il fallait que des monstres existent, et arrachent des vies._

Ma mère me prit la main, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

_Traduction : Tes cauchemars ont-ils repris ?_

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je n'y pense pas pendant la journée, il n'y a pas de problème.

C'était vrai et faux. Depuis plusieurs jours, je ne faisais plus de cauchemars où je me retrouvais morte et violé, je voyais la mort d'Amber. J'étais des fois Amber, même.

Mais c'était de ma faute ... Quand j'avais connu le plan qui m'avait sauvé, j'avais voulu en savoir plus.

C'était une erreur, les cauchemars sur elle, avaient commencé, mais s'étaient rapidement estompés, se faisant rattrapé par ceux avec mon kidnappeur.

Et j'avais su qu'elle aurait eu vingt ans ans, la semaine dernière. J'avais refait des recherches et j'y pensais à chaque heure.

J'avais croisé sa mère, une fois. Ma mère voulait la voir, lui parler et m'avait forcé à venir. J'étais resté dans la voiture, me sentant trop mal par rapport à Donna qui n'avait plus sa fille alors que moi, j'étais en vie.

Elle m'avait souri en raccompagnant ma mère, et, si j'avais eu la force, je serais descendu, lui disant que j'étais désolé d'être en vie alors que sa fille n'était plus. C'était mal selon mon psy, et totalement injustifié de penser de telles choses, mais en attendant, lui ne m'aidait pas à me sortir de mon silence.

Silence qui faisait souffrir mes proches.

Mais je n'y peux rien .. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je je pleure, et j'en ai plus que marre de le faire. Certains disent que cela libère mais c'est terriblement faux.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ma puce .. Tu es en vie, alors non, elle ne l'est pas. Oui tu as été sauvé comme elle aurait pu l'être. Mais tu dois continuer de vivre. Les épreuves nous rendent plus fortes, tu le sais. Mais justement, toi tu as la chance d'être en vie, ne gâche pas cette chance, vis comme avant, profite de cette vie, je t'en supplie .. Ne te laisse pas plonger, vis.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je craquais devant quelqu'un. _Dans les bras de ma mère._

- Elle aurait eu vingt-cinq ans, maman. Et moi- moi je suis en vie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vis ?

- D'autres sont morts, Nessie .. Mais tu ne la connaissais pas, tu ne peux pas... C'est malsain, Nessie. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher, parce que je sais que tu te le reproches, d'être en vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre.

- Mais elle avait le droit de vivre, elle aussi ..

- Tout le monde a le droit de vivre, ma puce .. Mais on ne décide pas ces morts-là.

- Je sais mais-

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as le droit de respirer, tu as le droit de sentir ton cœur battre.

- Tu tombes dans le niais, maman. Rigolais-je nerveusement

- Je sais .. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on ne sera pas les seuls à y penser ... Même si les trois quarts de la population mondiale ne savent pas qu'est-ce qu'est le vingt-cinq novembre, c'est peut-être mieux. Ceux qui savent sont en majorité des personnes à avoir eu un proche qui a eu recours à l'Amber Alerte. C'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas, ils sont préservés en quelque sorte .. Il y a la journée Internationale pour l'élimination de la violence à l'égard des femmes, aujourd'hui.

- Ce plan a été mis dans d'autres pays ..

- Oui, Nessie. Il a sauvé d'autres vies que la tienne, tu le sais. Les enfants se reconstruisent après, mais ils refont leurs vies.. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les gens meurent, tout le temps. A chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois culpabiliser parce que toi tu es en vie, et pas eux, au contraire, nous, nous avons de la chance, alors profitons-en. Profites-en.

Des cris résonnèrent dans la maison, et Bella s'excusa, partant nourrir son fils, me laissant dans mes pensées. Je me promis de vivre ma vie comme avant, d'essayer au maximum de redevenir celle que j'étais et pas ce fantôme que j'étais devenu.

J'en avais marre de ces « si » qui me pourrissaient la vie.

Et si on ne s'était pas arrêté sur cet air de repos ?

Et si personne ne m'avait vu ?

Et si j'étais morte ce matin-là ?

.. Et si je me reconstruisais ?

* * *

><p><em>"Une injustice commise quelque part est une menace pour la justice dans le monde entier." <strong>Martin Luther King<strong>_

* * *

><p>Même si vous connaissez sans doute cette phrase, je la mets. Parce que selon moi, cette phrase colle à l'idée que je me suis faite des injustices. <strong>Ça nous concerne tous.<strong>

Bref, passez une bonne soirée. :)

Merci à Jan pour sa review !

En pensant à Agnès.


End file.
